Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder.
Description of the Prior Art
A tool holder as disclosed in TWM454911 includes a main body and a connecting member. The main body has a hanging portion, and the connecting member is detachably disposed on the main body. The connecting member allows a plurality of tools to be fixedly arranged between the main body and the connecting member.
The conventional tool holder is hung and presented only via the hanging portion, so the way of presentation is limited by the environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.